Rich Kiss
by LilShiro-chan10
Summary: Leeteuk is born in a rich family and is bullied often at school.On the way home, he gets beaten up bad and collapsed in front of a restaurant.Only to wake up with the new kid staring at him, fondly.Relationship forms between them.More in the summary!
1. Summary and details

Title: Rich Kiss

Summary: Leeteuk was born in a rich family. Leeteuk gets bullied one day heading home from school. He stumbled upon a restaurant and collapsed there on the spot. Only to wake up and find himself staring at the new kid. Days turn into weeks and Leeteuk and Kangin form a tight friendship. That ends up into more than just that. But one day, Leeteuk is forced into marriage by his father. Kangin finds out EVERYTHING about Leeteuk through the news. And it doesn't end well. When Leeteuk's 'big day' comes, Kangin barges in unexpectedly and said 'I object'. By why?

Pairing: KangTeuk

Other pairings: KyuMin and YeWook

Genre: Drama and Romance [again]

Disclaimer: I don't own SuJu or Korea. Only my life, my decisions, and this fanfic. Enjoy^^


	2. Another hard day

Rich Kiss

Chapter One: Another hard day

Leeteuk sighed as he pushed the paper work away from him. He was staying after school, completing some day late assignments that he had missed when he was out sick a few days ago. He looked at the watch on his wrist. It was well past 4 o'clock. His parents will be home at 5. He gathered his stuff and puts it in his book bag. He hands the work into his teacher, who smiled politely and took it. She looked it over and Leeteuk watched her. She smiled, gawking at the paper work. Leeteuk smiled, knowing that he passed them all. The teacher looked up at him. She opened her mouth to say something.

"You still amaze me, Leeteuk. Just like your father. The smartest guy in the school. Good job. You got a 100 on all of them. That will boost your grade up to an A++. You're free to go now." She said. Leeteuk chuckled softly and bowed. She bowed back and he left her classroom. He puts his bookbag over his shoulder and walked out of the school. The sun was still out, but grey clouds covered the sky. Leeteuk looked up at the sky, sensing a storm is going to sprout any minute. He popped his hood up over his head and walked out of school grounds. He stopped walking suddenly and froze. A group of his classmates were walking down the sidewalk, far away in front of him. Leeteuk knew they spotted him but one pointed at him and then they started running toward him. Leeteuk dropped groaned and turned around. He ran the opposite way to his house. He ran down the street and accidentally ended up in an alley. He cursed to himself and turned around. The group walked into the alley, smirking devilishly. Leeteuk backed up until he felt his book bag hit the brick wall behind him. He whined softly.

"Well, well, well. Just who we were looking for." Man 1 said stepping forward.

"What the hell do you guys want with me? I didn't do anything wrong this time." Leeteuk said as he watched them get closer.

"We don't care if you did anything wrong or not, boy. You're just too fun to pick on." Man 3 said. They all chuckled. Leeteuk clenched his fists.

"Today's your birthay, right? Well, let's give you one hell of a present, shall we?" Man 2 said. They all 'yeah'ed in agreement and attacked Leeteuk, who screamed for help but one of the covered his mouth.

TO KANGIN

"Hurry up with those dishes, Kangin! Just because the customers left, that doesn't mean you get to sulk around!" Kangin's father yelled from upstairs. Kangin rolled his eyes as he continued to do the dishes in the kitchen.

"What do you think I've been doing the past 5 minutes?" Kangin replied.

"Hey! Don't get snippy with me! Just because we just moved here yesterday doesn't mean you have to start today." His father said. Kangin groaned and rolled his eyes once again. He finished doing the large amount of dishes and dried his hands off with a dry handcloth. His father came down the stairs.

"Dishes done?" He asked. Kangin nods and he puts the towel back. "Good. Go into the freezer outside and get the meat and them in the fridge." He said. Kangin sighed and looked outside.

"But it's raining out." He complained.

"I don't care. Just get the dang meat and you'll be done for the day. Geez. Stop complaining." His father said. Kangin groaned and walked outside. It was pouring pretty hard outside. So hard, he could barely even think. He went into the freezer and grabbed an arm full of frozen meat. He turned around and kicked the freezer door shut. He walked around the restaurant but then stopped when he looked out on to the road. He narrowed his eyes. He could faintly see something laying there on the shoulder of the road. Kangin backed up and turned on the front lights. Kangin then gasped and quickly ran inside.

"The hell's wrong wit chu?" His father said, eyebrow raised as he watched his son quickly put the meat into the fridge.

"There's a guy laying there in the road out front, dad. He's covered in bruises." Kangin said. His father's eyes widened. They both ran outside and into the pouring ran. Kangin bent down over the boy and him on to his back. "Hey. I recognize this guy. He's my guide in school." Kangin said.

"Hm. He's pretty handsome. Wonder where he got all of those bruises." His father said.

"I heard that he's bullied." Kangin said and looked at his father.

"Well? Come on! Bring him inside! It looks like he has a slight case of hypothermia!" He said. Kangin nods and gathered the unconscious boy into his arms. He carried him bridle-saddle into their restaurant/home. "Take care of him in your room. I see customers. I'll take care of them." He said. Kangin nods and he went into his room. He laid the boy down on to some towels that were laid on his bed. Kangin grabbed an extra pair of clothes from his dresser. He felt his ears perk up when he heard a soft moan that didn't belong to him. Kangin turned around to see the boy sitting up and looking around. He looked at Kangin.

"H-Hey...you're that new kid." He said. Kangin nods and tossed him the clothes. He exclaimed softly and caught them.

"I found you just a few minutes ago, laying on the shoulder of the road in front of our restaurant. My dad told me to bring you inside. Get changed into them. You can't rest with wet clothes." Kangin said. Leeteuk blushed slightly and got off of the bed. He went into Kangin's bathroom and got changed. Even though his clothes were quite baggy, they fit him. Kangin grabbed Leeteuk's original clothes and puts them in the hamper in the bathroom across the hall.

"Kangin, right?" Leeteuk asked, carefully sitting down on the bed. Kangin nods.

"Leeteuk?" He said. Leeteuk nods. Kangin grabbed the first-aid kit and sits down on the bed next to Leeteuk. He gently grabbed Leeteuk and turned him around. He cleaned away some blood and dirt from his face. He stitched up Leeteuk's lower lip and an 1 inch gash just above Leeteuk's right eyebrow. Leeteuk didn't flinch as he did so. He stayed completely still.

"So what happened to you, Leeteuk?" Kangin asked, breaking the silence. Leeteuk blushed slightly and looked away.

"I was walking home when a group of bullies got to me." He said. Kangin looked at him and felt bad when he saw the sadness in Leeteuk's dark eyes.

"They shouldn't be doing that to you, Leeteuk. They have no right and no permission. It's just sick that they do it for pleasure." Kangin said. He finished stitching up the gashes. Leeteuk chuckled softly, suddenly making Kangin's heart race.

"No one stands up for me. I don't really care." He said. Kangin looked into Leeteuk's eyes.

"But I do." He said. Leeteuk stared at him, fondly.

"Why?" He asked. Kangin smiled and put a band-aid on Leeteuk's neck, over a small gash.

"Because you're a nice guy. You're smart and han-I mean...well, it's hard to describe." Kangin said, cutting himself off. Leeteuk chuckled softly.

"I don't believe any of that. Once you get used to what they've been saying to you, you start to believe it." He said.

"Well, don't, alright? They're just trying to get to you. But I won't let them, Leeteuk. Someone needs to stand up to those guys. Someone needs to say 'enough'." Kangin said. Leeteuk scanned his face before smiling. "Where's your cellphone? Call your parents and let them know you're with me." Kangin said. Leeteuk nods and grabbed his phone from his bookbag. He dialed his mother's phone number.

_"Leeteuk? Baby, is that you?" _His mother said, worried.

"Yeah, mom, it's me." Leeteuk said.

_"Oh my God! Thank God! Where are you? We've been looking everywhere for you!" _

"On my way home, some bullies got to me." Leeteuk said.

_"Again? Please tell me you're alright!"_

"Yeah, ma. I'm fine. A friend of mine found me on the ground and took care of me." Leeteuk said and winked at Kangin, who chuckled.

_"Well, that's very nice of him. Have we met him? And where are you?" _

"No, you haven't met him. He's new at our school. I'm at the restaurant down the street." Leeteuk said.

_"Past the school?"_

"Yeah, I believe so." Leeteuk said.

_"Okay, here's the deal. Why don't you talk to your friend's father and see if your friend can stay for about 1 or 2 days until you recover?" _

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to be a burden with them." Leeteuk said.

_"I doubt you will be, son. When did your friend find you?" _

"A few minutes ago, why?" Leeteuk asked.

_"It's been at least 3 hours since after school study hall has ended. I bet you've been outside in the pouring ran all that time. How do you f eel? Cold, ill, weak?"_

Leeteuk moaned softly, rubbing his temple. "Yeah, a little bit."

_"Then stay with your friend until you're recovered. I'll have your brothers bring your guys' homework down to you everyday until you're fit to go to school again. And I'll have a talk with the principle to see what he could do about the bullying problem." _

"Okay, mom. Thanks." Leeteuk said.

_"You're welcome, son. Sarangahe. I'll see you when you're recovered." _

"Nado saranghae. Bye." Leeteuk said before hanging up.

"Well? What did she say?" Kangin asked. Leeteuk looked up at him.

"She said that she wants me to stay here until I'm fit to go to school again." He said. Kangin raised his eyebrows.

"Jinjja? I don't think my dad will be up for it. I mean, I have to work to do. I highly doubt he'll let me off the chain just so I can take care of you." He said.

"I don't mind at all." Kangin's father said as he walked into the room. Kangin turned around and looked at him. "You've been working hard lately, Kangin. Even though we just moved here yesterday. Leeteuk, you're welcome to stay here until you're fully recovered and your bruises are healed. Kangin, you can-Woah!" His father suddenly exclaimed when Leeteuk fell unconscious. His father picked him up. Kangin removed the blanket and his father laid Leeteuk down onto the bed. Kangin covered him up with the blanket. "As I was saying, Kangin, you can take care of him until then. Alright? I'll call you down once in awhile if and when I'll need your help." He said and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Kangin smiled and looked at Leeteuk. Leeteuk's features were calm as he rested. That's when Kangin noticed somethings about him. His reddish-brown hair that was striaghtened and curved into his face slightly. His smooth-looking peach lips. His flawless skin. Everything. Everything was just...perfect. HE was perfect. For Kangin, it's easy for him to fall in love with someone. Especially if that SOMEONE is too hard to resist. Kangin reached forward and gently touched Leeteuk's soft cheek, unaware that his father had returned and was watching through the door's window with a smile on his face. Kangin gently caressed Leeteuk's cheek. He got off of the bed and leaned down, gently kissing his forehead for a few long seconds. His father's smile widened. Kangin rests his forehead against Leeteuk's, eyes closed.

"I'll take care of you until the day I die." Kangin whispered. He knew that he was already falling for Leeteuk. Even though he just met him yesterday. Hah. Yesterday. Only 24 hours in order to fall in love with someone. His father smiled and walked away before gently clapping his hands together.

"My son...is finally in love." He said and happily and silently celebrated.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's chapter one for you! Hope you like it~~! Review please and let me know if I made some mistakes here and there. Thank you!


	3. New Employee

Rich Kiss

Chapter 2: New Employee

Kangin turned on the faucet in the sink. He put the dishes into the water, silverware first. He smirked as a arm came out from behind him and inserted the dish soup into the water. Kangin turned and his smile brightened when he saw the beautiful man behind him, fully dressed in Kangin's old white pj's. Leeteuk looked at him and smiled brightly and gently pushed him aside. He began helping him doing the dishes. Kangin would hand him clean dishes so that Leeteuk could rinse them. Occasionally, their hands brushed against each other, making them both blush and avoid eye contact. They were halfway down when Kangin's father came in, his hair messed up in a morning hair due. Leeteuk chuckled softly when he saw him and rinsed out a bowl.

"Wow. You two are up early this morning. Kangin! Why did you put Leeteuk to work?" His father said and went slapped Kangin on the back of head. But Leeteuk quickly grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"He didn't put me to work, sir. I volunteered." He said. His father blinked at him, surprised. No one has volunteered to help Kangin. Leeteuk let's go of his wrist and continued to rinse some dishes that Kangin passed to him.

_"Volunteered? It's only been 2 days since Leeteuk has been with us. His condition is getting worse due to the cold weather getting closer into winter. Hm. Poor guy. Maybe soon we'll have to bring him to a hospital. But jinjja? Leeteuk volunteered? It does seem that he took quite a liking here and to my son. Hmm...I wonder." _His father thought. He reached forward and touched his son's arm. Kangin looked up at him as he paused. Leeteuk looked up at Kangin as he took the cup from his hand.

"Kangin, can I talk to you for a minute? It won't be long." His father said.

"Sure." Kangin looked at Leeteuk as he put his hand gently on Leeteuk's back. Leeteuk looked at him. "Can you handle it over here for a few?" Kangin asked. Leeteuk smiled his dimple smile, making Kangin's heart race.

"I'll be fine. Go ahead and talk to your father. There's not much left to do .I'll probably finish it when you guys are talking." He said. Kangin nods and walked upstairs and into the hallway.

"So what's up, dad?" Kangin asked as he faced his father.

"Listen, Leeteuk has been with us for 2 days. I've seen that he has taking quite a liking here and to you. He's getting comfortable around you and me. He even volunteered to help you around the restaurant, even in his poor condition." His father said as he leaned against the wall.

"Dad, what are you trying to say right now?" Kangin asked, eye brow raised. His father looked up at him.

"How would you like it if I asked Leeteuk to join us? You know, work here also." He said. Kangin's eyes widened.

"W-What?" He said, shocked. His father nods and rubbed the back of his head.

"It could get you a lot of extra help around here. And the chores would get done a lot faster." He said.

"A-Are you sure, dad? You never hired anyone before." Kangin said, still stunned. His father nods.

"I'm pretty sure about this. As long as you are, Kangin. If you're okay with it, we can go ask him together." He said. Kangin thought about it for a few seconds. It would give him a chance to get to know Leeteuk better. And it would give them both an excuse to spend more time together. Kangin opened his mouth to say his answer but then they both whipped around and faced the staircase when they heard a loud yelp.

TO LEETEUK

Leeteuk continued doing the dishes as Kangin and his father went upstairs to talk. He was humming softly to himself as he cleaned and rinsed the plates and bowls. He dried them off and carefully put them away. He got done doing the plates and began doing the bowls and cups [there was atleast four, so it didn't take him long to finish them both]. After a short 2 minutes, he finished the bowls and cups. When he reached into the cold water, goosebumps formed on his skin and his temperature decreased rather largely. His world spun slightly, his hypothermia sort of kicking in. He forced himself to regain his composure. He blinked and pushed away what his body was telling him, which was to rest. He shook his head and inhaled deeply and exhaled softly. He reached back into the water and grabbed a spoon. He cleaned it and rinsed it. He wipped the spoon with his hand cloth and puts it away in the silverware drawer. But as he reached in to grab another silverware, pain shot up his arm and he yelped loudly. He quickly pulled his hand out of the water and looked at it. There was a deep gash in the middle of his palm. His hand started shaking, tears formed in his eyes, blood stained the water in the sink. He sank down to his knees on the ground. Kangin and his father came running down the stairs and into the kitchen. Kangin immediatly bent down next to Leeteuk, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Leeteuk, what's wrong? Are you alright?" He said. Leeteuk slowly turned and faced him. Kangin gasped when he saw his hand.

"I reached i-into the w-water to grab a-another silverw-ware but I-I think I cut myself b-by a knife." Leeteuk said, voice wobbly from the tears pouring down his cheeks. Kangin grabbed the hand towel and puts it carefully onto his hand.

"Come on. Let's stitch that up." Kangin said and helped Leeteuk to his feet.

"I'll finish the dishes." Kangin's father said. Kangin nods and they went upstairs. Kangin gently sets Leeteuk down onto his bed. He grabbed the First-Aid Kit. He then sat down on the bed, in front of Leeteuk. He grabbed Leeteuk's hand gently and took the cloth off. Leeteuk watched Kangin with curious eyes as Kangin grabbed a gauze pad and started to clean the blood from the wound. Leeteuk hissed loudly when Kangin poured some anti-biotics on to a gauze pad and puts it on the wound. Kangin looked at him apologetically.

"S-Sorry." He said. Leeteuk shook his head no, one eye tightly closed. Kangin sat that Leeteuk clenched the bed sheets with his free hand. Kangin carefully wipes the blood away from the wound and started to stitch it closed.

"How are you feeling, Leeteuk? Do you still feel dizzy?" Kangin asked. Leeteuk sturred slightly and Kangin looked up at him. Leeteuk leaned his head against Kangin's strong shoulder and whined softly. Kangin smirked. "I take it you feel like you're going to pass out." He said. Leeteuk nods against his shoulder. Once Kangin was done stitching it up, he wrapped his hand carefully after putting another clean gauze pad over the stitched up wound. He closed the First-Aid Kit and went to get up but Leeteuk grabbed his forearms. Kangin blinked at him. Leeteuk came closer until he was sitting on Kangin's lap, his head still against Kangin's shoulder. He let's go of Kangin's forearms and puts his hands on Kangin's chest. Kangin's cheeks flushed and his heart was pounding in his chest. What on earth is this piece of yumminess doing?

"L-Leeteuk? W-What a-are you doing?" Kangin stammered, still shocked. Leeteuk moaned and nuzzled his face into Kangin's neck, inhaling his scent.

"Don't leave my side." He whispered. Kangin felt his heart swoon and then collapse. Kangin smiled and wrapped his arms around him.

"I don't plan on it." He said. Leeteuk felt his eyelids starting to close.

"K-Kangin-sshi..." He whispered Kangin's name before passing out. Kangin pulled his head back and looked at him. He smiled gently and put his hand on Leeteuk's back. He stood up, still holding Leeteuk with one arm around his middle. He grabbed the blanket and move it. He gently placed Leeteuk on his bed and covered him up with the blanket. He moved some of Leeteuk's bangs away from his forehead and kissed his forehead gently. He grabbed his notebook and wrote him a letter, asking him if he would like to become a new employee here with him. He left it on the desk beside the bed and walks out of the room. He went down stairs and noticed that there was costumers. He went into the kitchen where his father was.

"Where is Leeteuk?" His father asked as he finished making a dish for a customer.

"He's sleeping right now." Kangin replied as he rolled up his sleeves. His father smirked and went to deliver the dish to the right customer. Kangin watched his father leave with a puzzled face that said 'what the fuck?'. Why was he smirking?

2-3 HOURS LATER

Leeteuk moaned as he sat up. He stretched his arms over his head and rubbed his eye. He looked at the desk beside the bed and saw a note. He stared strangely at it before picking up and began to read it.

_Dear Leeteuk, _

_ My father and I would like to know if you would like to become an employee here. My dad never hires anyone, so it's a little shocking to know that he wants you to work here with me. He said that you've been helping a lot lately. And that when you volunteered to help me around the restaurant, he was shocked. Normally, the friends I bring here don't volunteer to help me. They just sit there, text, watch TV, or eat. Sometimes even sleep. So, I really appreciate your help here and I also want you to join. It's a hard job, my dad is strick. So he may not go easy on you. Well, he may but not on me. Anyway, let me know if you've made your decision. Hope you feel better. Don't come downstairs until you're ready to, alright? I hate it when you strain yourself sometimes._

_ ~Kangin-sshi_

Leeteuk smiled and held the note to his heart, letting the words spin around in his head. They wanted him to become an employee. It gives him time to spend with Kangin. And he's happy about it. He got out of bed and went downstairs. He squealed in delight when he saw his 2 brothers and their boyfriends there, talking to Kangin and his father.

"Yesungie! Donghae!" Leeteuk chimed. Kyuhyun and Yesung turned. Kyuhyun smiled brightly, seeing his favorite brother run to him and hug him tightly. Kyuhyun chuckled and hugged him back. Yesung grinned and pats his older brothers head. Kangin smiled. Leeteuk let's go of Kyuhyun and hugged his other brother.

"How are you feeling, Teukkie?" Yesung asked as they go of each other. Leeteuk smiled his dimple smile.

"Go~od. How about you?" He said. He was truly happy to see his brothers. They were his only treasures [besides Kangin]. Kyuhyun nods, still smiling.

"I'm doing fine. So, I have some news to tell you." He said, slipping his arm around Sungmin's waist and pulling him to his side. Sungmin blushed but smiled. Leeteuk smirked.

"What?" He said. Kyuhyun smiled wider and looked at his beloved. Sungmin looked at him back.

"I'm ingaged to Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun said. Leeteuk squealed and hugged Kyuhyun tightly. Kangin and his father looked at each other.

"He's a whole different person when his brothers are here." His father whispered, obviously in awe. Kangin smiled.

"I know. I like this side of him though." He said.

"Congratulations!" Leeteuk said and let's go of Kyuhyun. Leeteuk held out his arm for the Kyuhyun's adorable future husband. Sungmin giggled and hugged his brother-in-law. "Welcome to our family, Sungminnie." Leeteuk said. Sungmin giggled again.

"Gomawo, Teukkie-hyung." He said as they let go of each other. Leeteuk chuckled.

"Aw, you don't need to call me hyung." He said. Sungmin pouted cutely, making Leeteuk smirk.

"But you're the oldest one in here. And it sounds right to call you hyung." He said. Kyuhyun, Yesung, and Leeteuk all laughed and pats Sungmin's shoulders and back.

"Alright, fine. You can call me hyung, Sungminnie." Leeteuk said. Sungmin smiles a bright smile and hugged Leeteuk rather tightly, making Leeteuk exclaim in surprise. He lost his balance and walked backwards. But Kangin caught him. Leeteuk pats Sungmin's back.

"Thank you, big brother~!" Sungmin chimed and kissed Leeteuk's cheek. A flash of jealousy went through Kangin. Leeteuk blushed slightly and he sets Sungmin down, rubbing his cheek where Sungmin kissed it. Sungmin giggled. Leeteuk looked at Yesung and his boyfriend.

"Wookie, you're awfully quiet. Is something wrong?" He asked. Ryeowook snapped out of a day dream and looked at him.

"H-huh? O-Oh, sorry. I-I was zooming out again." Ryeowook nervously chuckled. Yesung laughed and grabbed Ryeowook's hand, their fingers intertwining. Kangin felt odd, being the only single person in the room. He didn't know Leeteuk felt the exact same way, yet he didn't seem like it.

"Oh! Guys, I want you to meet someone." Leeteuk said and pulled Kangin to his side, ignoring Kangin's persistance. "This is Kangin-sshi, the guy who practically saved my life." He said. Kangin blushed.

"So, this is Kangin that your mom told us about?" Sungmin said and looked at Kangin.

"Kangin, these are my brothers, Yesung and Kyuhyun. Sungmin is Kyuhyun's future husband. And this Ryeowook, Yesung's-"

"Husband. Well, future husband." Yesung said, cutting Leeteuk off. Leeteuk blinked at Yesung.

"Jinjja?" Kyuhyun and Leeteuk both said in unison. Ryeowook, being the shy guy he is, blushed and sort of his his face in Yesung's arm. Kangin chuckled. Yesung nods.

"I'm so happy for you guys! Congrats!" Leeteuk said, high-fiving Yesung and hugging Ryeowook gently.

"So, is Kangin-sshi you're boyfriend or something?" Sungmin said. Leeteuk looked at his brother-in-law with wide eyes. He opened his eyes to say something to immediatly shuts up as Kangin wrapped his arm around Leeteuk's waist and came to his side. Leeteuk looked at him. Kangin smiled at Sungmin.

"Yeah, I am." He said. Leeteuk blinked at least 3 times before looking at his brothers with a warm smile.

"Jinjja?" Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Yesung, and Kangin's father all said unison. Kangin smiled, chuckling softly. Ryeowook smirked, the devilish Wookie kicking in slightly.

"Prove it." He said. Kangin and Leeteuk looked at him. Ryeowook smiled even more. "Do it." They all suddenly joined in Ryeowook's attack, urging them to kiss. Leeteuk was blushing but Kangin had full courage. Kangin got in front of Leeteuk. Leeteuk looked at him. Kangin gently cupped Leeteuk's face in his hands and leaned in. Leeteuk lets him and stayed still. The rest of them surrounded them to see the kiss. Leeteuk closed his eyes as Kangin gently pressed his lips to Leeteuk's soft ones and then the others started cheering. Leeteuk kissed back and felt his world spin around him. Kangin's hands gently slid down Leeteuk's sides and stopped at Leeteuk's hips. Leeteuk cupped Kangin's jaw in his hands. They kissed one more time before their lips seperated, their lips still linguring for one another. Leeteuk opened his eyes and looked into Kangin's dark eyes. They all laughed at the blushing ''couple''. Sungmin gasped as he looked at the time.

"Guys~! We have to go! We're going to be late for school!" He exclaimed. They all looked at the time and also exclaimed. Leeteuk looked at them.

"Mianhae, Teukkie~!" Ryeowook chimed as he kissed his brother-in-law on the cheek. Leeteuk smiled and pats his shoulder.

"We'll stop by later to drop off your guys' homework!" Yesung said as he hugged his brother goodbye. Leeteuk nods and they let go of each other.

"Don't cause trouble, Teukkie. Saranghae." Kyuhyun said as he kissed Leeteuk's jaw softly. Leeteuk giggled softly.

_"Talk about brotherly love." _Kangin thought as he watched them.

"Teukkie-hyung! I'll be back later! Don't cause trouble, m'kay?" Sungmin said. Leeteuk laughed and nods. Sungmin smiled and hugged his brother-in-law, kissing his forehead gently and joining his lover's side, their fingers intertwining.

"Bye, guys!" Leeteuk said, waving as they walked out of the door. Kangin looked at his father, who leaned in and whispered to his son.

"You guys aren't truly dating are you?" He whispered softly. Kangin sighed and shook his head no. "You should work on that." His father whispered. Kangin looked at Leeteuk and then nods.

"It was great meeting your brothers and stuff." Kangin said. Leeteuk turned to him and rubbed the back of his head, smiling.

"Kyuhyun is the youngest out of us 3." He said.

"Jinjja? He looks so much older though." Kangin's father said. Leeteuk chuckled.

"He's the maknae then, ne?" Kangin asked. Leeteuk nods and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Ne. We call him Evil Kyu or Evil Maknae. And you don't want to know why." Leeteuk said, raising his eyebrows. Kangin laughed. "Yesung is quite energetic at times. But other than that, he's in his room taking care of his turtles." He said. Kangin's father raised his eyebrows.

"He has turtles?" He said. Leeteuk nods, hiding his laughter. "Seriously? He likes turtles?" He said. Leeteuk nodded again.

"So, what are Ryeowook and Sungmin like?" Kangin asked.

"Sungmin is rather feminine. He's quite shy but he's the cutest and the nicest guy I've ever met. Ryeowook is also sort of shy around new people. Other than that, he's a true sweet heart. He's really caring." Leeteuk said. Kangin and his father both nodded at the same time.

"Anyway, mind going to clean the dishes yet again? There is a lot of customers here. More than yesterday." Kangin's father said, rubbing the back of his head. Kangin's shoulders slumped.

"YAH~! I don't want to do the dishes again! I've done them at least 100 times today~!" Kangin complained. Leeteuk chuckled.

"Yah~!" His father hits Kangin on the back of the head. "Stop complaining and get to work!" He yelled. Kangin groaned loudly and slumped into the kitchen. Kangin's father turned to Leeteuk and winked. Leeteuk laughs and high-fived him before following a complaining Kangin into the kitchen.

THAT NIGHT-IN THE KITCHEN

Leeteuk hopped up onto the kitchen counter, hands on the counter. He watched Kangin go back and forth, putting the dirty plates into the sink. He smiled when Kangin looked at Leeteuk and blushed, quickly looking away. Leeteuk continued to watch it, knowing the Kangin knew he was.

"I'm very curious now." Leeteuk said. Kangin looked at him as he came back into the kitchen to put some plates and a cup into the sink.

"Curious about what?" He asked. Leeteuk got off of the counter and leaned against it, folding his arms across his chest.

"Why did you say you are my boyfriend when Sungmin asked?" He said. Kangin froze slightly. Crap. He was caught. He though Leeteuk would of forgotten about it. Guess not.

"Well..." Kangin said, unsurely and slowly as he came back into the kitchen and puts the last amount of dirty dishes into the sink.

"You like me, don't you?" Leeteuk asked when Kangin didn't answer his question. Leeteuk smirked when Kangin blushed and stayed silent. "You do. So, that's why you claimed to be my boyfriend." Leeteuk said and nods. Kangin looked at him, also curious now.

"But why didn't you refuse that I was?" He asked. Now it was Leeteuk's turn to blush and look away. Kangin laugh and clapped. "You like me also!" He said. Leeteuk rubbed the back of his neck and continued to look away. "I knew it. I knew it from the instant when we kissed." Kangin said. Inside, he was thanking the Lord. Kangin's father came down the stairs.

"Kangin! Watch after Leeteuk for the night until I get back around 5 o'clock in the afternoon tomorrow, okay?" He said. Kangin looked at him.

"Why dad? Where are you going?" He asked.

"My second job. I'm late." His father said as he puts on a jacket. He looked at Leeteuk and became confused. "What's wrong with that boy? Why's he blushing like a tomato?" He said. Kangin laughs and pushed his father out of the restaurant.

"I'll explain it all later, dad! Just go to work!" Kangin said. His father scoffed and got into his car. Kangin shuts the doors and locks it. He locked every door and window and shuts the lights off, every single light except for the kitchen. He walked back into the kitchen, where Leeteuk still was. Kangin smiled at him. Leeteuk looked up at him, blushing and looked away. Kangin suddenly couldn't take it anymore. He needed to feel Leeteuk's soft lips up against his again. He walked over to Leeteuk and lifted his head so he would look at him. He then leaned down and placed a passionate kiss on Leeteuk's lips. Leeteuk let's their lips move against each other in sync. He closed his eyes. Kangin reached behind Leeteuk's legs and lifted him up on to the counter behind him as the kiss soon didn't become so innocent. Leeteuk wrapped his arms around Kangin's neck. He moaned softly into the kiss as Kangin slicked his tongue around Leeteuk's. Kangin gently broke the kiss due to the low amount of oxygen in their lungs. Leeteuk was slightly panting as he opened his eyes and looked at Kangin.

"I...can't take it anymore, Leeteuk." Kangin said and looked at him. "You've been by my side for a short amount of time and I've already fallen for you. So will you please go out with me?" He asked. Leeteuk smiled gently.

"Kangin-sshi...you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me that." He said. Kangin chuckled and leaned closer. He placed a long kiss on Leeteuk's lips before biting and nibbling at the smooth skin of his neck. Kangin picked him up once again as Leeteuk tangled his fingers into Kangin's dark hair. He carried him upstairs and into his bedroom. Leeteuk wrapped his legs around Kangin's waist as Kangin sets him down on the bed and towered over him. Leeteuk moaned as Kangin bit his sweet spot, leaving a bruise.

"A-Are you...sure, Kangin-sshi?" Leeteuk breathly moaned. Kangin lifted his head and looked at his newfound lover.

"As long as you are." He said. Leeteuk looked at him.

"It's my first time." He said. Kangin leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Leeteuk's jaw line.

"Don't worry. I promise I'll be gentle. Do you trust me?" He asked. Leeteuk cupped Kangin's jaw in his hands and lifted his face so he could look him in the eye.

"I trust you. Saranghae." He whispered. Kangin smiled and leaned down.

"Nado saranghae. This time, I'm topping." He said. Leeteuk chuckled. Kangin kissed Leeteuk harshly on the lips. Leeteuk moaned and kissed him back. As their tongues slicked around each other, Leeteuk's sweet moans filled the air. Leeteuk still had Kangin's face in his hands as Kangin's one hand slid down Leeteuk's stomach and undid Leeteuk's jeans.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's the second chapter. Hope you like it. Reviews are welcome^^


	4. Back To School

Rich Kiss

Chapter 3: Back To School

Kangin didn't want to watch him walk out of those doors. But he knew he had to let him. Leeteuk's condition improved greatly and he recovered in 5 days. They easily caught up with their homework and passed all assignments. It was time for Leeteuk to return home with his parents and brothers. Kangin didn't want him to go though. He was having fun with Leeteuk around. But Leeteuk promised that he would come to visit, and come to work everyday after school ends. He will even tell his parents that he has a job. Kangin met his parents 3 days ago. They're really nice and polite. But a little too formal. Kangin couldn't figure out why. As Kangin watched Leeteuk gather the rest of his stuff, Kangin was glad that Leeteuk will be returning to him everyday. Kangin was sitting on his computer chair, watching Leeteuk. Leeteuk felt Kangin's eyes on him and smiled.

"Why are you captivated on watching me, Kangin-sshi?" He said. Kangin chuckled and folded his arms across his chest.

"I don't know. I just like watching you, Teukkie angel." He said. Leeteuk blushed when Kangin called him Teukkie angel. Leeteuk was finished gathering his stuff and he faced his boyfriend.

"Why do you call me Teukkie angel?" He asked. Kangin smirked and stood.

"One, because your favorite color is white." He slowly made his way over to Leeteuk, who was blushing. "Second, your voice sounds like an angel." Leeteuk blushed more. "Both singing and talking." Kangin added with a smirk. Leeteuk looked at him.

"You heard me sing before?" He asked in surprise. Kangin nods. "When?" Leeteuk said.

"Yesterday. Super Junior's song, 'Bonamana' came on the radio. You sang along with it in perfect Korean and harmony." Kangin said. Leeteuk blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"That's because I was in the song." He murmured. Kangin raised his eyebrows.

"What?" He said. Leeteuk sighed and went to Kangin's computer. He went on to Youtube and played the music video for 'Bonamana'. Kangin watched as Siwon showed up...then Heechul...then he was DEEPLY surprised seeing Sungmin...and more surprised to see Kyuhyun...then Eunhyuk...Shindong...Donghae...Yesung [Kangin was stunned]...Ryeowook...and his eyes widened seeing Leeteuk, with his chest and stomach showing.

"Keep watching. It gets better." Leeteuk said, raising his eyebrows. Kangin watched in awe. He actually felt himself get a little hot when Kyuhyun's solo came and they did the pelvic thrust. He watched Leeteuk and only Leeteuk. He was completely amazed by how Leeteuk glided across the floor and the way his skin shined through the sweat. Then his solo came up before Heechul's. His jaw dropped. That was always his favorite part in the song. But he never knew it was by Leeteuk. He continued to watch the video in awe. The video had ended and he was still in awe. He looked up at Leeteuk, who was sitting on the bed.

"What else are you in besides 'Bonamana'?" Kangin asked.

"There's 'Victory Korea', 'Don't Don', 'Rokkuko', 'Sorry, sorry'; even though I don't have a solo, 'Sorry, sorry answer', 'Happiness', 'No Other', 'It's You', 'Marry U', 'Miracle', and more." Leeteuk said, listening all the songs he could come up with. Kangin blinked but then he smiled and went over to Leeteuk. Leeteuk looked at him. Kangin grabbed Leeteuk's hands in both of his, their fingers intertwining, and pulled him to his feet.

"Then I must be considered lucky that I'm dating the leader of Super Junior, ne?" He said as he put his forehead to Leeteuk's. Leeteuk smiled.

"I guess you should feel lucky." He said. Kangin softly chuckled and leaned in more. Kangin's head tilting to the left, Leeteuk's head tilting to the right. Lips close, they could taste the kiss already. Leeteuk closed his eyes and parted his lips slightly. Kangin leaned in more-

"YAH!" His father yelled as he barged into their room. Kangin and Leeteuk both growled under their breathe as they turned and faced Kangin's dad, who was blinking at them. "O-Oh, s-sorry. Did I interrupt somehting?" He said, now regretting charging in without warning.

"Yes." Kangin growled softly as he placed his hands on Leeteuk's waist and pulled him closer. Leeteuk smiled and buried his face into Kangin's neck, wrapping his arms around Kangin's middle. Kangin's father blinked, now feeling uncomfortable.

"W-Well...I-I...It's...Aahh! Just come down stairs when you two love birds are done." He said and growled as he walked out. Kangin chuckled and looked down at Leeteuk, who was comfortable in Kangin's arms. He didn't want to let go. Kangin smiled and buried his face into Leeteuk's soft reddish-brown hair. Leeteuk giggled softly. Kangin inhaled Leeteuk's scent. He smelled so good, it sort of turned Kangin on.

"I don't want to go." Leeteuk said against Kanign's neck. Kangin smirked and closed his eyes.

"I don't want you to walk out those doors. But you have to." He said. Leeteuk nods and pulled his head back to look at Kangin's sincere eyes.

"I promised that I'll come everyday after school and work here with you. I never break my promises. I'm just sad that you don't go to my school." Leeteuk said with a sad frown. Kangin sighed and gently traced the side of Leeteuk's face with his fingertips.

"You know I won't step foot into another school ever again since the accident. I'm sorry, but I just won't." He said. Leeteuk sighed and looked away.

"I know that Kangin. But that was many years ago. You should just let it go." He said. Kangin stared at him.

"Leeteuk, it's not that easy. I can't let it go. It happened, I know it happened because I was there. It happened to me out of all the people in the school." He said. Leeteuk sighed once again and unwrapped his arm around Kangin.

"Kangin, I'm only going to say this once. That school was in Japan. We're in Korea. My school isn't like that." He said. Kangin frowned when Leeteuk wrapped unwrapped his arms around him.

"Leeteuk, I don't care if the schools are different. I won't go to a school ever again. Alright?" Kangin said, trying not to sound annoyed. Leeteuk sighed again and unwrapped Kangin's arms around his waist. "W-What are you doing? Where are you going?" Kangin said. Leeteuk grabbed his stuff and opened the door.

"I'm leaving." He said, not taking another glance at him as he left the room.

"T-Teukkie! Wait! Are you mad, or something?" Kangin said as he went after him. Before Leeteuk was able to reach the stairs, Kangin wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him from behind.

"Kangin." Leeteuk warned. "Let go of me." He said. Kangin shook his head no.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked. Leeteuk growled softly and got out of Kangin's arms. He went down the stairs.

"Yes, I am." He replied. Kangin blinked for a few seconds before walking after him. But Leeteuk was already out of the doors. He joined his brother's sides and went to school. Kangin sighed, defeated, and sat down on a chair. He ran his hands through his hair. His father watched from the kitchen doorway, hand cloth in his hand. He sighed and tossed it on to the counter before walking over to his son. He sat down next to him.

"What happened, Kangin?" He asked. Kangin raised his head and looked at his father. "Something obvisouly is wrong because Leeteuk looked pretty mad when he walked out of those doors." He said. Kangin sighed.

"He's mad at me because I won't step foot into another school after what happened a few years ago." He said. His father raised his eyebrows. "He said that the school he goes to is a different school. He said that I have to let it go." He said.

"He wants you to join his school?" His father asked. Kangin nods.

"He said it would be easier to see each other during the day and before work." He said. His father sighed and stood up.

"Get up. Get ready." He said. Kangin looked at him, confused. "I said get up and get ready." His father said, pointing to the stairs.

"What? Why? Where are we going, dad?" Kangin asked as he stood.

"We're going to enroll you into the school." His father said. Kangin raised his eyebrows.

"What? Dad, I quit after my first day. I hate that school." He said. His father glares at him.

"We're going to a different school, son. I'm going to enroll you into Leeteuk's school whether you like it or not. Leeteuk IS right. You have to let it go. That school was in _Japan_, NOT Korea. Get your stuff and get ready." He snapped. Kangin sighed and slumped upstairs ot his room.

TO LEETEUK

"Teukkie-hyung, what's wrong? You seem angry today." Sungmin asked innocently as they continued to walk down the street toward their school.

"That's because I am, Sungminnie. Don't worry. I'm not mad at any of you guys." Leeteuk said, keeping his gaze ahead of him. Sungmn hesitantly looked at the others, who shrugged.

"Why are you mad, brother?" Yesung asked. Leeteuk sighed and shook his head no.

"Forget it. It's not a big deal." He said and walked faster. They all looked at each other, both concerned and worried.

AT THE SCHOOL-FIRST PERIOD

Kyuhyun, Sungmin, and Leeteuk walked into first period academic lab. All 3 of them signed out to the library. They all walked down the hall, side by side, and chatting happily. Leeteuk was now happy, he wasn't mad anymore. Sungmin and Kyuhyun were holding hands as they walked down the hall. Kyuhyun had his other arm around Leeteuk's shoulders. They were chatting away about the funny events that had occured when Leeteuk wasn't there. When suddenly...

"Hey! You!" Someone familiar in Leeteuk's perception yelled from behind them. They all turned around to see a group of bullies. Leeteuk gulped and slowly hid behind Kyuhyun, who looked at him questioningly. "When we left you on the side of the road, we thought you were dead! But it turned out, you aren't." The same person said as they walked toward them.

"Who are they?" Sungmin asked, slightly frightened. Kyuhyun held his hand tighter.

"Those are the bullies who cause me to be out for 6 days." Leeteuk whispered. Kyuhyun's eyes narrowed at them.

"What do you want?" Kyuhyun said, loud enough for them to hear.

"What do we want?" Man 1 said with a smirk as he pointed to himself. "We want to finish our job with him." He said. Leeteuk gripped Kyuhyun's shirt and hid behind him. "And maybe that little one next to you." He said and pointed at Sungmin. Sungmin's gasped slightly. Kyuhyun held his hand tightly, anger boiling in him.

"You aren't going to lay a finger on them while I'm still alive." He said. Man 1 smirked even more and folded his arms across his chest.

"Is that so?" He said. Kyuhyun narrowed his eyes. Suddenly, Leeteuk was yanked back by someone unknown. He yelped when the man slammed him to the wall. Kyuhyun and Sungmin both whirled around to see what happened. Turned out, one of the bullies snuck away from the group without them noticing. He had Leeteuk pinned to the ground, foot on throat. Leeteuk coughed and grabbed the man's ankle.

"Let him go! He didn't do anything!" Sungmin yelled. The man smirked and dug his foot further into Leeteuk's throat. Leeteuk tightly closed his eyes shut and coughed louder and harder. Man 1 grabbed Sungmin from behind and held him in a firm grip.

"Kyu!" Sungmin said, grabbing Kyuhyun's attention. Kyuhyun turned around and saw his soon-to-be husband behind held in a firm hold. He narrowed his eyes and his clenched his fists. He looked at another bully, who walking toward him.

"You chose the wrong man to mess with." He said. Man 2 smirked and held out his arms.

"Bring it on, little fuc-" A foot appeared in the man face, colliding with the man's cheek. There was a loud crack and a yelp. The man was sent to the ground, in pain. Kyuhyun stood up straight and fixed his shirt.

"You have no idea who you're going up against." He said. Suddenly, Kyuhyun's head was slammed into the wall by another bully. Kyuhyun slid down the wall, holding his head.

"Kyuhyun!" Sungmin cried, the threat of tears in his eyes. He squirmed hard and the man tried to hold him. Man 2 went up to Kyuhyun and kicked him hard in the stomach. Kyuhyun collapsed to his side, clutching his stomach.

"And you have no idea who **you're** going against." Man 2 snarled. He picked Kyuhyun up by the collar and slammed him up against the wall. Kyuhyun yelped slightly. Sungmin tried harder to get out of the man's hold. Leeteuk tried getting the man's foot off of his throat. He felt his world spin.

"KYUHYUN!" Sungmin yelled once again. Suddenly, the man holding Sungmin let's go. Sungmin looked behind him and saw the man getting knocked unconscious by someone familiar. He looked at Sungmin and pats his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked, full of concern. Sungmin nods, stunned. Then _he _charged for the man attacking Kyuhyun. He easily shoved the man away from Kyuhyun and knocked him out after a few punches. Sungmin immediatly ran to Kyuhyun, who was groaning out of pain. Then _he_ went over to the man who was pinning Leeteuk down.

"You better run before I beat the shit out of you." _He_ snapped. The man held up his arms in surrender then ran off. _He _bent down next to Leeteuk, who was coughing wildly. He puts his hand on his arm. "Are you alright?" He asked. Leeteuk looked at him and no words came to his throat. No oxygen came to his lungs. His eyes widened in shock. He opened his mouth to say something, trying to gather the right words. The man furrowed his eyebrows at Leeteuk. _What is he doing here?_, Leeteuk thought.

"K-Kang-sshi?" Leeteuk said, still full of shock. Kangin was kneeling before him, staring at him worriedly. "W-What are you doing here?" He said.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's the 3rd chapter~! Hope you liked it! ^^v Reviews are welcomed and greatly appreciated. Thanks! Next chapter, on it's way.


	5. Great News

Rich Kiss

Chapter 4: Great News

Author's note: Sorry for the last update. But here I am ^^

"K-Kang-sshi?" Leeteuk said, still full of shock. Kangin was kneeling before him, staring at him worriedly. "W-What are you doing here?" He said. Kangin gently smiled at Leeteuk.

"What do you think?" He said. Leeteuk narrowed his eyes at Kangin.

"If you're here just to enroll into the school JUST to make me happy, it's not going to work." He said as he got to his feet. He helped Kyuhyun and Sungmin up to their feet.

"Are you alright?" He said to Kyuhyu, who nods. Sungmin immediatly went up to him and hugged his boyfriend tightly.

"Leeteuk, please don't be mad at me." Kangin said. Leeteuk groaned, rolling his eyes, and walked off. Kyuhyun and Sungmin watched him walk off. "Leeteuk!" Kangin said as he ran after him. He grabbed Leeteuk's shoulder and spun him around. He cupped Leeteuk's face in his hands and pressed his lips to his before Leeteuk could persist. Leeteuk squirmed, trying to get away from Kangin. But after a minute, his struggling slowed as he slowly got consumed by the feeling of Kangin's lips against his. He felt his body relax and his eyelids close. Kangin felt Leeteuk relax in front of him and broke the kiss. Leeteuk exhaled softly and looked down.

"Leeteuk, you were right. The incident happened a long time ago. I am over it. Just...please don't be mad at me. I didn't mean to hurt you." Kangin said, pulling his eyebrows together. Sungmin covered his mouth, trying not to giggle as Kyuhyun's jaw dropped. "Leeteuk, look at me." Kangin said softly. He lifted Leeteuk's head. Leeteuk looked at him. "I'm sorry." Kangin said. A smile crept on Leeteuk's lips.

"It's alright, Kangin-sshi." He said. Kangin smiled and kissed his lips again. Kyuhyun and Sungmin look at each other. Kyuhyun's head pounded and he groaned. Sungmin caught Kyuhyun in his arms as Kyuhyun started to fall to the ground. Sungmin shook him but Kyuhyun was knocked out cold.

"Kyuhyun!" Sungmin said and shook him again. Kangin and Leeteuk seperated and looked at Sungmin. Kangin grabbed Leeteuk's hand in his.

"Sungmin, come on. Let's bring him to the hospital." Kangin said. Sungmin looked up at Kangin, who smiled and held up some car keys. "I can drive." He said.

THE NEXT DAY

Kangin was enrolled in the school and now goes there. Kyuhyun was in the hospital for a day. His skull was cracked slightly and he has a slight concussion. But he'll recover fully. It was a Friday night and Leeteuk was home with his brothers and their loved one. They were all eating dinner at the table and chatting happily. The door rang and Leeteuk stood. He politely excused himself from the table to answer the door. He opened the door and blinked. A tall and muscular man was standing on the door step. He had long, wavy black hair with dark eyes. He wore black skinny jeans and a form-fitting grey t-shirt. The t-shirt was covered in a black leather vest. The stranger smiled politely at Leeteuk, who blinked again.

"U-Um, who are you?" He said. The man bowed and stood up straight.

"My name is Choi Siwon. Your parents invited me over." He said.

"Oh! Why didn't you just say so? Come in, come in!" Leeteuk said, startled, and moved aside. Siwon chuckled softly and walked in. He took off his shoes and Leeteuk shuts the door. They walked into the kitchen where his parents were. His mother looked and her face brightened.

"Siwon! You made it!" She said and hugged him gently. Siwon politely shook Leeteuk's father's hand.

"Mom, dad, why is Siwon here?" Leeteuk said.

"Come on! We're eating dinner!" His mother said and excourted Siwon into the dining room. Leeteuk huffed and followed his parents into the dining.

"Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Yesung, Eunhyuk, Donghae, this is Siwon." Leeteuk's father said. All 6 of them stared suspicioiusly but bowed politely.

"Leeteuk, come here." Leeteuk's mom said. Leeteuk came to her side. "Everyone, raise your glass." She said. Leeteuk was confused but he grabbed his glass and raised it when everyone else did. "To the new couple," His mother said with a smile. Leeteuk looked at her and so did Siwon. They both were confused. "Siwon and Leeteuk!" She said. Leeteuk choked on his drink. Sungmin spits his out. Kyuhyun dropped his glass. Eunhyuk's jaw dropped, his eyes wide. Donghae blinked, stunned. Ryeowook also choked on his drink. Yesung also spits it out. Siwon's jaw dropped.

"WHAT!" They all said unison.

"Leeteuk, we've been thinking a lot lately." Leeteuk's father said, setting his drink down. Leeteuk looked at him. "You need to be in a relationship. you need to move on in your life and be happy." He said. Leeteuk bites his lower lip to prevent him from saying that he already is. His parents don't know. "And you need to be in a healthy relationship with a wealthy person so that our company and his company can merge." His father said. Leeteuk looked at Siwon, who was shocked.

"B-But, dad. Don't you think it's a little rushed? I mean, Teukkie-hyung is only in highschool." Yesung said. His father nods.

"I know that fully well. That's why we're going to wait until Leeteuk graduates." He said.

"Wait for what, dad?" Donghae said. Leeteuk looked back at his father.

"A few days ago, Siwon's father and I got together and mad a decision. We wanted Siwon and Leeteuk to be in an arranged marriage after Leeteuk graduates from highschool." Their father said. Ryeowook and Sungmin both choked on their drinks again. Yesung pats Ryeowook's back, trying to stop the coughing. Kyuhyun did the same thing to Sungmin.

"Wait, WHAT?" Leeteuk said. His father looked at him.

"That's right, son. You're going to get married to Siwon after you graduate." He said. Leeteuk blinked.

"But dad! That's next month!" He said. His father nods and picked up his drink. He took a swig of the drink and puts it down on the table.

"I know that. It's a perfect time." He said.

"No, it's not! Dad, I don't want to marry Siwon! This is too sudden! I'm too young! And I don't even know him!" Leeteuk said. His father gave him a look that made Leeteuk immediatly regret opening his mouth.

"You're going to get married to him whether you like it or not. And besides, until then, you guys will be spending a lot of time together to get to know each other. Siwon, you'll be moving in with us and enrolling into the school." His father said.

"S-Sir, I-I think Leeteuk's right. It is a little too sudden." Siwon said, blinking. Leeteuk's father shrugged.

"Your father already agreed with it, Siwon. Sorry. We have the arrangements for the wedding 2 days after Leeteuk graduates." He said. Leeteuk's mother smile and held up her glass once more.

"To Siwon and Leeteuk!" She said. Everyone, besides the parents, hesitantly rose their glasses into the air. Leeteuk didn't drink the liquid in his glass. He was uneasy. He was angry. And he just made up with Kangin.

TO KANGIN

Kangin turned on the TV in his bedroom and goes downstairs to get some chips. He came back upstairs and looked at the TV. It was on commercial. He lays down on the bed and sets the chips beside him. He smiled and closed his eyes. He's truly happy with being with Leeeteuk once again. He was too zoomed out to even notice that the news was on his TV. He heard Leeteuk's name and immediatly sat up and looked at the TV. A female reporter was telling the news.

_"We just got the news that Choi Siwon, son of the most famous dairy farms in Korea is getting married in a month and 2 days." _A picture showed up next to the reporter. Kangin raised his eyebrows.

"_My_ cousin? He's ingaged? No way." He said and ate some more chips.

_"He's going to get married to the son of Xin SooYoung, owner of Kko Industries." _The reporter said. Kangin scoffed.

"My cousin isn't gay! And who the hell is Xin SooYoung?" He said, eating more chips.

_"Xin SooYoung's son will be graduating in a month. The wedding is arranged 2 days after the graduation." _The reporter said. Kangin slowed his eating down slightly.

"That's when my Teukkie graduates." He said and continued to watch it, anxious.

_"Xin SooYoung's son's name is Leeteuk Park Jungsu." _The reporter said. Kangin choked on his chips. He started to punch his chest, coughing. Once he calmed down, he was furious.

"WHAT!" He yelled. "Leeteuk...Is rich?" Kangin said. Sudden realization sets in. "No wonder he didn't let me come to his house! Goddamn it! He lied to me. Why would he do that?" Kangin ran his fingers through his hair. "He's getting married to another man. How could he?" He said.

NEXT DAY-SCHOOL

Kangin walked in and saw Leeteuk at his own locker, grabbing his stuff for the first 3 periods. Sungmin was leaning against the locker next to him. Sungmin looked at Kangin and immediatly became alert. He nudged Leeteuk, who looked up. Sungmin whispered something to him. Leeteuk up at Kangin, who was angerily making his way over to them. Leeteuk swore under his breath. Sungmin immediatly got out of Kangin's way and went across the hall and into his lover's arms. Leeteuk shuts his locker and exhaled. Kangin shoved Leeteuk. Hard.

"What's up with that, huh?" Kangin said. Leeteuk blinked at him. "You're rich! Why didn't you fucking tell me?" He yelled. Now everyone was watching. Leeteuk felt the embarressment building. But Kangin ignored them. Leeteuk also felt tears boiling.

"Y-You said that you didn't like rich people." He said. Kangin shoved him again. Leeteuk slammed up against the lockers.

"YOU STILL SHOULD OF FUCKING TOLD ME, LEETEUK! And you're getting married?" He yelled, opening his arms.

"It's not my fault! My parents arranged the marriage!" Leeteuk faught back. Kangin slammed Leeteuk up against the Leeteuk, getting into his face.

"I don't care if your parents arranged it or not. You're still getting married. You lied to me. And now..." Kangin backed off, away from Leeteuk. "I want nothing to do with you." He said. Leeteuk tried his best to fight the tears.

"K-Kangin-sshi-"

"No! Don't call me Kangin-sshi. We're over and that's that. I don't want you anymore. I don't want you in my life. You're banned from my life. Good bye, Leeteuk. Hope you have a happy fucking wedding... 'Cause I won't be there." Kangin said and stormed out of the school. Everyone watched him leaved. Leeteuk finally broke down into tears. Ryeowook ran to him and embraced him tightly. Leeteuk hugged him back and cried into Ryeowook's shoulder. Yesung, Sungmin, Donghae, Kyuhyun, and Eunhyuk walked over to them and tried their best to comfort him. But nothing worked.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: sorry for the VERY LONG WAIT for this chapter DX I've been soo busy and my computer crashed [again]. SO I had to buy a new one. But here's the fourth chapter ^^v Hope you like it. Review please


	6. Leeteuk's Big Day

Rick Kiss

Chapter 5: Leeteuk's Big Day

Author's Note: Mianhae! . My internet was giving me rotten cookies! DX It was hating me! Mianhae! Here's the last chapter! Hope you like it.

His eyes snapped up and looked into the mirror in front of him. He wore white skinny jeans as dress pants. He had a white dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. And a white jacket/vest was over it. He flicked his reddish-brown hair out of his eyes and fixed his shirt. It's been awhile since Leeteuk has talked to Kangin. In fact, it's been 2 months and 2 days. Now today, it's Leeteuk's big day. He's getting married to Siwon. And honestly, Leeteuk has to admit...He's been falling for Siwon. They've spent a lot of time together. And even though Leeteuk had a crush on Siwon, his heart still wants Kangin. And so does he. That's all he's been thinking about since that day at school...Since Kangin shattered his heart into a gazillion pieces. Eunhyuk and Donghae said that they would try to talk to Kangin. They did. But they said it didn't get through to him. Kangin ended up kicking them out, threatening to call the police. Kangin made it clear that he didn't want anything to deal with Leeteuk. Forever. Even if he hears Leeteuk's name, he will throw a fit.

There was a knock on the door that jerked Leeteuk from his thoughts. He blinked a few times and looked at the door. There was silence before the person behind the door knocked again. Leeteuk then noticed he hasn't said anything.

"Come in." He said. The door opened and Eunhyuk popped his head in.

"Teukkie-hyung, are you ready?" He asked. Leeteuk simply stared at him with a blank expression. He then nods and looked back into the mirror. Eunhyuk furrowed his eyebrows in concern and worry. "Teukkie-hyung, are you alright?" He asked. Leeteuk sighed and shook his head no. Eunhyuk walked in, closed the door behind him, and leaned up against it. He stared at Leeteuk long and hard. It was easy to figure out what was wrong with his older brother. "You're thinking about Kangin, aren't you?" He said. Leeteuk looked at him and didn't answer. Eunhyuk sighed. "Leeteuk, we've already gone over this. He doesn't want anything to do with you." He said.

"I know that, Hyukkie. But I can't help it. I admit, Siwon is really nice. And...I admit, he's really hot. But...my heart wants Kangin." Leeteuk said and looked at his younger brother, who folded his arms across his chest.

"Leeteuk, he even banned you from his life. What else do you want? He completely hates you." He said. Leeteuk closed his eyes, feeling the sting of tears in his eyes. His fists clenched. Eunhyuk noticed and his heart broke. He walked up to his older brother and embraced him tightly. He dind't like it when his older brother cried. Especially if it was because of him.

"I'm sorry, Leeteuk. I shouldn't have. I'm sorry." He said. Leeteuk nods against Eunhyuk's shoulder as he hugged him back. They hugged for a while until Leeteuk stopped crying. Eunhyuk put some make-up on him so it looks like he didn't cry. And the next thing Leeteuk knew, he was walking down the aisle with his mother by him. All eyes were on him. Every person was standing.. The person at the piano was playing a soft melody. All the way up the aisle, was Siwon. He looked good in his black tuxedo. Behind him, stood Kibum. His best man-and secret crush-. And on the other side, there was Kyuhyun, Leeteuk's best man. Leeteuk walked up to Siwon and faced him. Siwon grabbed Leeteuk's hand and gently held them in his.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're gathered here today for the wedding of Choi Siwon and Leeteuk Park Jungsu." The father said and faced Siwon. "Siwon, do you take Leeteuk as your husband?" He said. Siwon looked deep into Leeteuk's eyes.

"I do." He said. Leeteuk's heart throbbed as the father turned toward him.

"Leeteuk, do you take Siwon as your husband?" The father asked. Leeteuk gulped.

"I do." He said. The father nods and looked at the crowd of people.

"Does anyone object against this marriage?" He said.

"I DO!" Someone yelled. Leeteuk's heart stopped. He gasped as he heard that familiar voice speak only two words. It felt like his heart quit and his lungs stopped breathing in and out oxygen. He felt his world stop. He held his breathe. Every eye turned to the front doors, which were wide open. A breathless man stood in the doorway. He wore black skinny jeans a blue t-shirt. His black hair was ruffled slightly from running so much.

"State your reason, sir." The father said. Leeteuk watched Kangin with wide eyes as Kangin slowly made his way up the aisle, keeping his gaze on Leeteuk.

"I can not watch the man I love marry someone else." He said.

"Cousin, state your real reason." Siwon said sternly.

"I'm telling the truth, Siwon-sshi." Kangin said. Eunhyuk stood, arms across his chest.

"You better be." He said-practically yelled. Donghae stood and gently turned him around. He tries calming him down with gentle and loving words.

"Believe me. I am telling the truth. Kibum told me about the arranged marriage. And so did Donghae." Kangin said. Siwon turned and looked at Kibum. Kibum sank away and quickly exited the church. Siwon looked at Leeteuk, who gently smiled and nods. Siwon smiled and ran after Kibum.

"Leeteuk." Kangin said. Leeteuk looked at him. Kangin made his way over to Leeteuk and reached out to touch the soft skin on Leeteuk's cheek, just like he used to when he did something wrong. But Leeteuk closed his eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks. He turned his head away from Kangin's hand. Kangin furrowed his eyebrows.

"I hurt him so much." He thought. Leeteuk opened his eyes but didn't look at Kangin.

"Teukkie-hyung, what are you going to do?" Ryeowook said gently as he stood to his feet.

"I-I..." Leeteuk looked startle, confused, shocked, and hurt. "I d-don't know." He said and dashed out of the church. Kangin immediatly went after, the fellow people in the church followed. Kangin grabbed Leeteuk and hugged him from behind. Leeteuk squealed in surprise.

"Teukkie, please. Forgive me." Kangin said. Leeteuk closed his eyes and shook his head no.

"I-I can't, Kangin. A-After what you said to me..." Leeteuk said. Kangin turned Leeteuk around so he would look at me.

But Leeteuk refused to.

"Teukkie-hyung, please. Look at me." Kangin said softly. Leeteuk opened his eyes and slowly looked at him. "I really am sorry. You have to believe me." Kangin begged. Leeteuk looked behind Kangin. Where Ryeowook and Sungmin were gesturing for Leeteuk to forgive him. Leeteuk looked back into Kangin's sincere eyes.

"K-Kangin-sshi." He said. In other words, 'Kangin-sshi' means 'I forgive you'. Kangin leaned in and claimed Leeteuk's lips in a kiss they both missed dearly. Leeteuk immediatly kissed back and closed his eyes. The ones who knew about them (YeWook, EunHae, KyuMin, and Kibum and Siwon) both clapped and cheered. Kangin's hold on Leeteuk's upper arms loosened and Leeteuk reached up and gripped kangin's shirt. Leeteuk's parents looked around, in shock, as evryone began to cheer. The father looked at his wife, who smiled and nods. He then looked at Kangin and Leeteuk, who seperated to get air back into their lungs. They opened their eyes and looked into each others eyes."Leeteuk." Leeteuk's father said. Leeteuk and everyone else looked at him, the cheers silenced. His father smiled. "I'm sorry i pushed you into something you didn't want to do. Kangin," He looked at Kangin. "...Take care of my son." He said. A smile formed on Kangin's lips.

"W-Wait, dad. Y-You mean..." Leeteuk father nods.

"You guys are allowed to date. Siwon, you're free to be with anyone you want." He said. Siwon smiled and nods.

"Siwon-sshi!" Kibum chimed and hugged Siwon. Siwon smiled and hugged him back. Kibum pulled his head back and kissed Siwon's lips. Siwon kissed back and closed his eyes back. Kibum wrapped his arms around his neck and Siwon wrapped his arms around Kibum's middle. Leeteuk looked at Kangin, who kissed him. Leeteuk closed his eyes.

"Wait!" The father yelled, grabbing everyone's attention. "We still need to marry someone." He said.

"How about me and Sungmin?" Kyuhyun said, stepping forward. The father nods. Sungmin blushed and got in front of Kyuhyun.

"You already know the beginning. Now, exchanged rings." He said. They exchanged rings. "Good. Now, I pronounce you husband and...husband?" He said. They chuckled. "Sorry. Never done gay marriage. You may now kiss the husband." He said. Sungmin leaned in and claimed Kyuhyun's soft peach lips in his. Kyuhyun closed his eyes and pulled Sungmin's body up against his, making Sungmin squeal softly in to the kiss. They all cheered. Sungmin and Kyuhyun broke apart. Sungmin smiled.

"I can't wait fkr tomorrow." Kyuhyun whispered, carressing Sungmin's cheek.

"What's tomorrow?" Sungmin asked. Kyuhyun chuckled.

"YeWook's wedding." He said. Sungmin's eyes popped wide.

"HOLY SHIT! I totally forgot!" He said. Kyuhyun's jaw dropped and Sungmin gasped, covering his mouth. "Oops. I said. Bad word. Will God send me to hell, Kyu?" He said. Kyuhyun laughs.

"God, I love you!" He said and moved his hand away befoee claiming his lips. Eunhyuk watched every cheering with a smile. Donghae took a hold on Eunhyuk's chin and turned his head so he would look at him.

"Hyukkie." He whispered softly before kissing his lips. Eunhyuk closed his eyes and kissed back, immediatly culptivated by Donghae's soft kiss. Donghae's arm wound around Eunhyuk slim waist, pulling him closer. Eunhyuk cupped Donghae's face in his hands as their lips moved against each other in sync. Leeteuk chuckled when he saw Shindong playing rock paper scissors with Heechul. Kangin turned Leeteuk around and claimed his lips. Leeteuk closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kangin's neck.

"Bummie, will you be my boyfriend?" Siwon asoed as he wrapped his arms around Kibum's middle and lifted him up. Kibum smiled, resting his hands on Siwon's muscular shiulders.

"Babo, Siwon. Of course I will." He said. Siwon chuckled and pulled his head back. Kibum lowered his head and kissed him. Siwon kissed back and sets Kibum down. Kibum's hands fell and slightly gripped Siwon's upper arms as Siwon grabbed Kibum's hips and pulled him to him untill their bodies were tightly pressed against each other.

"Wookie, why are you pouting?" yesung asked his fiance, who looked at him, pouting slightly.

"Because I feel left out." He said. Yesung chuckled and grabbed Ryeowook's hand, pulling him to him.

"You shouldn't feel left out, Wookie. You have me after all." He said and kissed those soft lips of Ryeowook's. Ryeowook closed his eyes and Yesung's let's go of Ryeowook's hand and puts it on the crook of his back, his other hand an inch above it. He presses his body to Ryeowook's. Ryeowook reached up and with one hand and fisted Yesung's long and soft black hair as their kiss deepened.

A new couple was found, SiBum. A broke couple was mended, KangTeuk. A couple was happily married, KyuMin. A couple is forever happy in each others arms, EunHae. And a couple who is ready for anything, as long as the other is holding their hand tightly in the process, YeWook. Love was filling the air immediatly. They were all happy with each other. And nothing and no one can change that...Because love is true, sacred, and unbreakable to them. No even God himself of death can break their love... They stay strong ajd together...

THE END

THE AUTHOR'S NOTE: Again, sorry for the VERY LONG WAIT for this chapter. For the past some-odd days or weeks, my friend has been over and hogged up the computer. And me, of course, being the shy and hesitant person I am, didn't say shit. And I didn't want to sound rude when I basically said 'Get off of the computer'. AND if I did get on, my dad [Yes, I live with my dad. What? I'm still in highschool...] would say 'Get off and spend time with your friend'. Well, now that my friend is going to be gone for the week, I CAN FINALLY CATCH UP ON MY STORIES! dx SORRY AGAIN! This is the finale of _Rich Kiss_. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
